Sulphuric
Codex Description Sulphuric worlds are extremely dangerous. Airless, acidic, and toxic atmosphere. Abundant cinnabar detected. Recommend: Acid Protection Sulphuric acid atmosphere detected. Deadly pools of acid and lethal storms lie below in abundance. Recommend: Acid Protection A deadly Sulphuric world. Exploration without protection will prove fatal. Recommend: Sulphuric Acid and Breath protection Protection Summary There is no harsher place in the universe at present than a Sulphur world. The high winds blow rocks around that can do some serious hurt to you. The pools of boiling hot sulphuric acid aren't incredibly healthy either. A complete lack of air just makes it worse. The few monsters that live here are savage, tough, and extremely powerful. Location Sulphuric planets can be found orbiting Binary, Radioactive, Red and Temperate Stars. [[Category:Biome]] [[Category: Needs Revision]] Exploration and Dangers Sulphuric worlds have three primary environmental dangers. Hostile weather scours the surface, pools of [[Sulphuric Acid]] lurk below, and the atmosphere itself constantly deals acid damage. Several methods exist to lessen these hazards, however. Most if not all of these planets have no breathable atmosphere, and require some form of breath protection to not suffocate. Most upgraded EPPs can provide this for the player. Crops such as [[Whitespine]] and [[Crystal Broccoli]] provide temporary protection against atmospheric acid damage. [[Whitespine]] in particular seems to be commonly found on the surface of Sulphuric worlds, making for a risky but potentially viable survival method. Additionally, any piece of [[Armor]] which includes acid protection will have the same effect and also provide immunity to Sulphuric Acid as long as it is equipped. Many of the common types of weather, however, appear to have ''no'' countermeasures, making surface exploration dangerous even for the best-equipped adventurers. In addition to the deadly environment, Sulphuric worlds contain very powerful, aggressive wildlife. It is strongly recommended that players bring bandages, stim packs and buffed foods with them regardless of their intentions to fight. Tread with caution! Resources and Minerals While the surface of these planets tend to be bare, their undergrounds hold many different types of useful ores and elements. These include: * [[Aegisalt Ore|Aegisalt]] * [[Cinnabar]] * [[Coal]] * [[Densinium]] * [[Durasteel Ore|Durasteel]] * [[Ferozium Ore|Ferozium]] * [[Iron Ore|Iron]] * [[Lead]] * [[Magnesite]] * [[Neptunium (Np)|Neptunium]] * [[Sulphur]] * [[Titanium Ore|Titanium]] * [[Tungsten Ore|Tungsten]] * [[Violium Ore|Violium]] * [[Zerchesium Ore|Zerchesium]] Smashable rocks found in Sulphuric worlds come in various shapes, sizes and colors can drop a few different types of minerals that you cannot find underground. These minerals include: * [[Carbon]] * [[Copper Ore|Copper]] * [[Diamond]] * [[Gold Ore|Gold]] * [[Silver Ore|Silver]] Blocks *[[Dry Dirt]] *[[Meteorite Rock]] *[[Sulphuric Acid]] *[[Sulphuric Dirt]] *[[Sulphuric Stone]] *[[Unrefined Arkose]] Plants * [[Whitespine]] [[Atmospheric Condenser]] [[Powerful Mutagene|]][[Atmospheric Condenser|]] Possible Weather For the many different weather types that can occur in a Sulphuric world, a single planet can only have the weather from 1 of the 4 different pools listed below: Pool 1: *Clear *Earthquakes *Fog *Large Meteorites *Severe Lightning Storm *Severe Rainy Lightning Storm *Sulphuric Fog *Sulphuric Storm (lesser and normal) *Sulphuric Rain *Tar Rain Pool 2: *Fog *Heatwaves (severe and extreme) *Severe Lightning Storm *Severe Lightning Rain *Smog *Sulphuric Fog *Sulphuric Storm (lesser and normal) *Sulphuric Rain *Tar Rain Pool 3: * Earthquakes * Heatwaves (severe and extreme) * Large Meteorites * Small Meteorites * Sulphuric Fog * Sulphuric Storm (lesser and normal) * Sulphuric Rain * Tar Rain Pool 4: *Clear *Fog *Lesser Sulphuric Storm *Smog *Sulphuric Fog *Sulphuric Rain *Tar Rain Sub-biomes Settlements and Dungeons *[[Alien Jungle Ruins]] *[https://starbounder.org/Apex_Research_Lab Apex Research Lab] *[https://starbounder.org/Apex_Test_Chamber Apex Test Chamber] *[[SciFi Dungeon]] *[[USCM Bunker]] *[[Weapons Factory]] *[[Wreck]] Wildlife Vanilla Music Frackin' Music Trivia